De Toeschouwer
by Avana65
Summary: Herinneringen van een geheimzinnige toeschouwer. Wie is degene die Harry tijdens zijn jaren op Zweinstein geregeld gadeslaat?


**De toeschouwer**

De eerste keer dat ik hem zag, moet hij ongeveer 14 jaar zijn geweest. Zijn gezicht stak bleek af tegen zijn donkere haar en hij leek te klein en te mager voor zijn leeftijd.  
Ik had nog nooit iemand van die leeftijd ontmoet, al had ik wel eens van een afstand jonge tovenaars en heksen gadegeslagen.

Het was vrij eenzaam hoog in de toren van het oude kasteel, met alleen het gezelschap van de oude tovenaar en zijn mijmeringen.  
Hoewel hij geregeld bezoek ontving, zorgde hij er meestal voor dat niemand mij zag.  
In de grote zwarte kast kon ik enkel het gemompel horen van de diverse bezoekers.  
Een enkele keer lukte het me om een glimp op te vangen van een nors kijkende man met kille, zwarte ogen of een streng uitziende heks met dunne, meestal samengeknepen, lippen.  
Ik wist nooit wanneer de kast open zou gaan en of ik dan uit mijn bergplaats zou worden gehaald._  
Het knarsende geluid van de koperen sleutel in het slot. Het kleine straaltje licht dat steeds breder werd. De deur die schril piepend geopend werd._  
En dan de spanning of de oude man voor mij kwam of een of ander oninteressant uitziend voorwerp van de stoffige plank hoog bovenin de kast pakte.  
Het gedrag van de tovenaar was grillig wat dat betreft; soms opende hij de kast verschillende dagen achter elkaar en haalde mij eruit.  
Ik genoot dan van de warme zonnestralen die speciaal door het raam leken te kruipen om de kilte in mij te verdrijven.  
Op andere dagen werd ik betoverd door het zicht van honderden sneeuwvlokjes die met hypnotiserende bewegingen langs het raam dwarrelden.  
Het gemompel van de personen op de vele schilderijen, dat tegen de muren weerkaatste, bracht de toren plotseling tot leven. Evenals de bedrijvigheid van de verschillende vogels die de tovenaar een boodschap brachten.  
Het kwam echter vaker voor dat ik dagenlang opgesloten werd. Alleen in die donkere kast met enkel herinneringen om me bezig te houden.  
Soms was er zoveel te herinneren dat ik bijna overborrelde.

En toen – een jaar of vier geleden – werd ik ontdekt door _hem_.  
Hij was al een paar keer eerder op bezoek geweest; ik herkende zijn naam. Wie kende die naam tenslotte niet!  
De oude tovenaar had bezoek van een aantal mensen waarmee hij flink aan het argumenteren was toen de jongen onverwachts voor zijn deur stond. Hij vertelde de jonge tovenaar dat hij zo terug zou komen en verliet zijn toverkamer met de anderen in touw.  
Waarschijnlijk had hij in alle drukte de deur van mijn kast over het hoofd gezien en de jongen moet iets gezien hebben door de kier van de kastdeur. Nieuwsgierig opende hij de kast en vond mij.

Ik nam hem mee naar het verleden. Dat is namelijk wat ik kan, waar ik voor gemaakt ben; het was tevens de voornaamste reden dat ik werd opgesloten in die kast.  
De verbazing en fascinatie van de jonge tovenaar waren een welkome onderbreking van mijn dagelijkse sleur.  
Het was lang geleden dat ik iemand had meegenomen op zijn eerste reis naar het verleden.  
Al snel kwam de oude tovenaar echter terug en ontdekte dat de jongen de inhoud van de zwarte kast ontdekt had.  
Hij haalde hem uit het verleden terug naar de toren en hoewel hij niet heel erg kwaad leek, werd ik weer opgesloten.

Het duurde ongeveer een jaar voor ik hem weer terugzag.  
Het toeval wilde dat die tweede ontmoeting niet plaatsvond in de toren.  
Ik weet niet of de oude tovenaar ziek was of op reis maar in ieder geval had hij de zorg voor mijn welzijn toevertrouwd aan de nors kijkende tovenaar.  
Waren de reisjes met de oude man al geen picknick, bij het verleden dat deze man met me deelde, was het ergste horrorverhaal een eitje.  
Maar laat de man nou juist op die dag een stukje verleden hebben gekozen dat ook tot het verleden van de jongen behoorde. Dit keer geen somberheid of gruwel. Ik kon hem opwinding en blijdschap laten beleven. Een bitterzoete ervaring.  
Tot de man – zijn ogen killer dan ooit – zich bij ons voegde en de jongen met geweld terug naar het heden sleurde.  
Ik dacht in de maanden die volgden vaak aan de jongen. Aan zijn opgetogen gezicht toen ik hem die beelden toonde. Ik vroeg me af of ik ooit de kans zou krijgen hem opnieuw zo opgetogen te zien. Of ik hem überhaupt ooit nog zou zien.

Weer ging er bijna een jaar voorbij. Ik was inmiddels weer terug in de torenkamer, terug in die zwarte kast.  
Hoewel het verleden van die norse man veel onaangenamer was dan dat van de oude tovenaar, had hij me niet het grootste gedeelte van de tijd opgesloten.  
Ik miste het gedempte licht, de vreemde mengeling van geuren en het geroezemoes dat het grootste gedeelte van de tijd uit een nabij gelegen ruimte kwam.  
Toen kwam de dag dat ik hem weer zag. De oude tovenaar had me uit de kast gehaald en samen liet ik hen naar het verleden reizen.  
Hoewel het gezicht van de tovenaar nu door zorgen getekend werd en de jongen geen enkele keer meer de blijdschap vertoonde van een jaar daarvoor, was ik gelukkig toen ik merkte dat hij nu regelmatig terugkwam om samen met de oude man op pad te gaan.  
Zeven keer maakten ze samen een reis naar het verleden en toen … niets meer.  
Ik stond in die donkere kast en wachtte.  
Weken werden maanden en ik stond daar maar.  
Een enkele keer werd de deur even geopend maar nooit lang en nooit om mij mee te nemen uit die moedeloze duisternis.

De oude man kwam niet meer terug en ook de norse tovenaar zag ik niet meer.  
In plaats daarvan zag ik af en toe een glimp van de heks met de samengeknepen lippen die tegenwoordig eerder vermoeid dan streng keek.  
De enige vlokjes die ik nog zag, waren stoffig en grijs in plaats van dwarrelend wit.  
Ik begon me erbij neer te leggen dat dit het einde was. Dat ik die kast nooit meer zou verlaten. En toen …

Ik herkende hem gelijk. Hij was nu bijna achttien jaar en geen jongen meer. De tijd had hem getekend en de wanhoop straalde van hem af.  
Opnieuw nam ik hem mee. Verleden na verleden. Herinnering na herinnering. We zagen de oude tovenaar en keer op keer beelden van die norse man.  
Toen de reis voorbij was, lag hij bevend op de grond. Ik zag dat hij zich probeerde te vermannen maar zijn handen trilden.  
De laatste herinneringen draaiden nog rond en lieten me behalve het verleden ook de toekomst zien. Dit is de laatste keer dat ik hem gezien heb, dacht ik terwijl hij met langzame stappen de torenkamer uitliep, zijn lot tegemoet.__

Zeven jaar later.

Nooit ben ik zo blij geweest dat ik het mis had. Mijn verbazing kende geen grenzen toen ik hem later die avond terugzag. En wat was ik blij toen hij me een maand later kwam halen en meenam naar zijn huis.  
De eerste paar jaar kenmerkten zich nog door vele grimmige en verdrietige herinneringen maar langzaamaan zie ik af en toe weer de opwinding en blijdschap terug.  
Vriendschap, liefde, een thuis en een gezin; het is er allemaal voor hem.  
En ik mag er deel van uitmaken!


End file.
